Mr Wolf
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: Because there was no way Fate could hate him so much to do this..Right? So there was no way he had a crush on Reborn. Not a chance. Most certainly not because of his seductive smirk or his really nice voice that made him shiver in delight. Besides, even if he did, there was no way Reborn felt the same. After all, he was Reborn, number one hitman and person Tsuna owed everything to.


**OHMYGOSH I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE I SWEAR TO GOD I TRIED I REALLY DID PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I wrote the story and finished it in time but I ran into a lot of problems and I couldn't publish it until now! I'm so so sorry! And I don't even know if I got Reborn's character right in this because I've written him before but not in an R27 and I probably made this the worst birthday present ever, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for being so utterly late and (maybe?) off character and anything else that's wrong with this (which is actually a lot now that I think about it) and not be sad or mad or disappointed with me? I probably don't deserve it though because this is really late and probably very bad and I should stop talking because I'm just making this worse for myself. (#TTnTT#)**

**I hope you had a happy birthday and seriously, I really am sorry.**

**People who have no idea what's going on: this was a birthday present for my friend pinkiedoll but I wasn't able to put it up then because life sucks and if I insulted you in any way with my horrid writing, please forgive me. Those who completely ignored this and don't know I'm a terrible person, do try to enjoy so I may not feel like I totally fail as a friend.**

* * *

Tsuna was in big big trouble. Tremendous, life-ruining, world-shaking trouble and he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Now, after all he'd been through, something like the situation he was in right now paled in comparison to being forced to fight against one of the most ruthless assassins in the mafia at the age of fourteen or traveling through time to defeat a (admittedly, he was a genius in his own right) psycho with a God-complex and the urge to rule the world, but to him it was the worst of everything he'd ever faced. This made him quiver, made all his insides melt and threatened his health every goddamned minute he was alive, took his ability to breathe away from him at times and knew this was horribly and irrevocably the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

He had a _crush_.

On _Reborn _of all people_._

The worst part was that it wasn't even a simple admiration for his skills or looks but an honest-to-God crush that he thought might honestly crush him if ever revealed because there was no way someone as amazing could ever want Dame-Tsuna.

He whimpered at the thought, curling up into a ball on his bed and desperately wishing that this was all a dream and Reborn wasn't a really _really_ hot _adult_ man in his house not five feet from him and that he was still crushing hopelessly on Kyoko Sasagawa. Turning his head to peek at a slumbering Reborn, he squeaked and promptly covered his face with his blanket before peering over it with wide brown eyes, a large blush coloring his face.

It was official.

Fate hated him.

Biting his lip nervously, he resisted the urge to groan so as not to wake the room's other occupant and instead tried to focus on something else, preferably nothing to do with Reborn's seductive smirk or his rich baritone voice or his very _very _delicious scent, a mixture of expensive cologne, espresso and dark choco-

Freezing, he resisted the urge to scream in frustration and buried his face into his pillow, forcing away any and all thoughts about the hitman across from him as he shook his head rapidly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" an amused voice drawled as Reborn stared at him, head help up by an arm and a smirk playing at his lips. Starting, he accidentally yanked on his blanket too hard and ended up falling off of his bed and onto his butt, clothes a mess and cheeks tinged red as he shook his head and pouted at Reborn.

"Reborn," he whined as he tried to make his heart stop beating like a drum inside his ribcage, not noticing the way the Arcobaleno's eyes darkened slightly at his disheveled appearance and jutted lip. "You scared me!"

"A true mafia boss must always expects the unexpected," he quipped, smirk widening as Tsuna tried to scowl but failed miserably, in the end only extending his lower lip more childishly as he stuck his tongue out at him and mouthed his words mockingly.

Huffing, Tsuna bent down to pick up his blanket and blinked when he turned around only to see Reborn staring holes into him. Looking down, he noticed nothing off about himself or his pajamas and licked his dry lips unconsciously, blushing when obsidian eyes followed the movement. Throat suddenly dry, he cursed whatever God had placed him in this situation, no doubt having a good laugh at him right now as he gulped and tried to make conversation.

"S-So, how long have you been awake?" Tsuna asked, settling onto his bed and wrapping the blanket around him like a cocoon.

"Since you squeaked," he answered bluntly, slightly raising an eyebrow at Tsuna's rapidly reddening face.

"O-Oh," was his intelligent reply.

Reborn simply raised his other eyebrow and Tsuna sunk into his blanket, covering his face with soft fabric when suddenly his brain came to a halt as a familiar scent he'd just been thinking about entered his lungs. He inhaled the scent greedily, relishing in it before a thought entered his mind.

"Have you been sleeping in my bed?" he asked, shrinking when Reborn's recently lowered eyebrows raised a fraction more once again.

"Yes."

"Oh," he whispered, his blush suddenly ripening as his voice cracked and Reborn regarded him suspiciously. Suddenly wanting to change the subject, he thought about something else suitable to ask that wasn't potentially embarrassing or dangerous and cleared his throat.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Because someone else woke me up."

"S-Sorry."

Reborn grunted noncommittally and shifted, piercing black orbs studying Tsuna as he fidgeted on his bed before he cleared his throat again.

"I-I'm, uh, I'm going to go get some water," he said, getting out of bed and walking towards the door.

His words were met with silence and once he was out of the room he took a deep breath and leaned against the cool wall to relieve some of the heat in his face. Why did it have to be Reborn? Of all the people it could have been, it had to have been the last person who could return his feelings. He would have had a better chance with _Hibari_ than he would with Reborn. Snorting, he was suddenly filled with a sense of heaviness and sighed, running a hand through his hair before walking downstairs to get his glass of water.

Watching the water fill his glass, he wondered how this could have possibly have happened. How had his admiration and respect towards the man who'd turned his life upside down become _this_? This need to be in his arms, to see him every day, wish for more than what he already had? It was just like Reborn, he thought sardonically as swallowed a swig of water. Flipping everything in his life on its side, shaking it around a bit, relishing his efforts and then doing it all again to watch Tsuna fumble and fall through his newly made rabbit-hole.

He knew Reborn cared for him. He knew he'd made Tsuna's life so much more than he could have ever expected or wanted, and he owed him everything for it. His family, his friends, his strength and his own life were because of Reborn and after breaking the curse, he still felt like he hadn't done enough, hadn't tried hard enough to make him realize how much he'd affected Tsuna's life.

Licking the last droplets of water from his lips, he realized he couldn't hold off going back upstairs anymore and was about to turn around when he realized he'd been standing on the hem of his pajamas and cursed his stupidity as he tumbled forward-

-to be caught by strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist and pulling him up. Blinking, he looked up and caramel orbs wet black as Tsuna faintly recognized the distinct smell of Reborn fill his nostrils.

"As graceful as a bull in a china shop, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, his normally fedora and shadow-covered face completely unobstructed as he smirked down at his student.

Tsuna flushed a bit in anger and embarrassment before he realized the situation they were in, chest flush with each other and hips brushing against one another teasingly. His breath quickened and he glanced down at Reborn's arms wrapped around him, resisting the urge to melt into them. His eyes then flickered to Reborn's smooth lips and he bit his lip longingly. So close…

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn muttered huskily, his voice sending a shiver down Tsuna's spine as his grip tightened. "Keep doing that and you'll be eaten by a wolf."

"Depending on who the wolf is, I don't think I'd mind," he whispered, inching closer as his eyes flicked once more to Reborn's lips and darkened slightly.

As if a switch had been flipped, Reborn growled and instantly crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss, pressing his hips into Tsuna's. Tsuna gasped and immediately a warm tongue slipped into his mouth, his mind turning to mush and legs becoming jelly as Reborn devoured him whole. He moaned and his fingers gripped Reborn's suit desperately to try and ground himself as he pushed back frantically, needing more. They broke apart and he stared at Reborn, his thoughts flying about before they settled on one in particular.

_I kissed Reborn._

"We just kissed. Oh my _god_, we just kissed," he laughed quietly, his voice a mixture of disbelief and shock as he stared up at the hitman incredulously and the gears in his head clicked.

"I-I thought that-," he faltered, fingers squeezing the silky fabric between them, "that you couldn't possibly like me. I thought th-that you would rather have someone e-else, someone better than no-good me."

"I could, if I wanted to," he agreed easily, eyes glinting.

"Then," Tsuna gulped, searching his eyes. "Why didn't you?"

"Are you doubting _my_ decision, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, raising an eyebrow. Tsuna flushed and shook his head rapidly.

"N-No, I just assumed that-"

"Well, you assumed wrong," he interjected smoothly.

"O-Oh."

"Ever so eloquent," Reborn sighed, flicking Tsuna's forehead.

"Ouch! Reborn, what was that for?" Tsuna pouted, rubbing his forehead tenderly as he gazed at Reborn.

"_That _was for thinking I would settle for anything less than the best," he stated, a smirk growing on his lips as Tsuna flushed, small smile spreading across his lips.

"Th-Then, you like me?" Tsuna asked hopefully. Reborn sighed again and looked heavenwards as if to say _'See? See what I have to deal with?'_

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna, I _like _you," he drawled, rolling his eyes as an amused smirk played across his lips.

"Oh. I like you too," Tsuna added unnecessarily, his smile stretching from ear to ear as he buried his face into Reborn's chest. Reborn chuckled, the vibrations making Tsuna's hair raise in a good kind of way and poked Tsuna's cheek.

"Of course. After all, I am the number one hitman in the world."

Tsuna giggled at that and nodded, his chest filled with barely contained happiness and glee. A devious thought entered his mind and he giggled again, lifting his arms to wrap around Reborn's neck before he brushed his lips against his Adam's apple teasingly.

"Well then, Mr. Wolf, aren't you going to eat me?" he murmured teasingly, grinning when Reborn tensed momentarily even as his heart pounded within his ribcage.

Obsidian eyes flashed dangerously and Reborn's smirk grew feral as he lifted Tsuna, his legs wrapping around Reborn's waist automatically.

"Ittadakimasu," he whispered before their lips met again.

Mr. Wolf indeed.

* * *

**So, what's the verdict? Worst birthday present ever? I should never ever write R27 ever again? I might not be completely hopeless and you still like me? *Crosses fingers***

**As for other people who happen to read this, I am horribly sorry if you ship R27 and I made you feel utterly disgusted with me and can understand your sentiments completely. For those rare people who might actually like it, you're either really nice or I'm not a total dunderhead. Pleasedon'tflameme.**

**~ForeverBlackSun**

**Published 4/13/2014**


End file.
